My Sweet Bennett II
by yolione13
Summary: Summary: Bonnie gets stuck with clean up duty once again but things get a little heated when Kol decides to pay her a little visit...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bonnie gets stuck with clean up duty once again but things get a little heated when Kol decides to pay her a little visit...

Bonnie sighed as she picked up the leftover decorations from the decade ball she didn't go to. She of course couldn't go because she was stuck on witch duty. She loved being a witch but it did have its draw backs. She missed a lot of things….important things. Sometimes she felt like life was passing her by. She tied the garbage bag and placed it next to the custodial closet. She felt a soft breeze lift the loose strands of her french braid. She turned her head. The hallway was empty. At least that is what she thought.

Bonnie looked around. Everything looked fine. Nothing really looked out of place. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "Your losing it Bon…"

Bonnie continued picking up the leftover decorations when her phone rang.

"Hello…"

"Hey Bon…"

"Care I thought you were suppose to meet me here…what happened?"

"Sorry Bon…I'm running a little late…"

"Care…"

"I'm sorry Bon…I'll make it quick I promise."

"Carrroline…fine…but you owe me big!" Bonnie huffed as she slammed her phone closed.

"Ahhh!" Bonnie yelled. She was so tired of being picking up after everybody else. She walked over to the row of lockers in the hall and started to kick them with all her might. Kick. Kick. Bang. Bang. Kick.

"Your a little feisty thing…"

Bonnie turned around slowly. "Kol." She said as she swallowed the lump that was threatening to choke her.

"Bonnie Bennet." Kol said as he smirked at the stunning witch.

"Kol…what do you want…" She said as she put her hands on her hips. She would not let him rattle her.

Kol put his hands in his black jean pocket. He leaned on the dented locker. He shrugged his shoulders. "I was looking for something I lost…"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "You lost something? What your soul?" She said as she looked at him defiantly.

Kol flashed towards her. He heard her heart start to pound faster. "You wound me Bonnnie Bennet…" He said in a husky whisper. His eyes lowered to her bottom lip, it was starting to tremble.

"You don't have a heart…Kol…" Bonnie said.

Kol grabbed the stray strand of hair that escaped her braid and tucked it behind her ear. She flinched slightly. "What are you doing?" She said looking at the movements of his hands. He was leaning in closer. What was he doing?

" I was just admiring your beautiful green eyes…"

Kol whispered as he leaned in to her ear. Bonnie opened her eyes wide. His touch was sending sparks all over her body. What is he doing? "I…" Bonnie muttered.

"Speechless…I do have that affect on the ladies…" Kol said smugly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Agh!" She said as she tried to pushed Kol away from her. Kol held her hands preventing her from moving. She narrowed her eyes. "Kol…"

Kol put her hands over her head. He walked closer to her. She took steps back. Slowly they danced until her back hit the front of one of the lockers. "What is it about you Bennet witches that is so alluring….?" He held both of her hands in one of his as the other hand caressed the side of her face. He brushed her cheek with the top of his knuckles. Bonnie closed her eyes. His touch sent a wave of heat down her spine. The energy she felt sent a ripple down to her core. She bit the side of her cheek. A moan was threatening to escape. No. She would not allow it. She couldn't.

Kol smirked as he heard the thumping of her pounding heart. He leaned in and caressed the tip of his lips on her neck. Bonnie sighed. Kol kissed her slowly starting under her ear lobe until he reached her collarbone. Bonnie let out a soft moan. Kol released her hands. His fingers traced a trail from her shoulders down to the top of her heaving chest. He smiled as he stared into her mesmerizing green eyes. She bit the bottom of her lip. "Bonnie Sheila Bennet…if you keep doing that I will not be able to control myself…"

"Is that right Kol Mikaelson?" Bonnie said as she started to bat her eyes. She pushed her chest up leaning closer to the original.

Kol lowered his eyes. A smile emerged on his face. "Bonnie…" He leaned in and kissed her lips softly at first. Sucking lightly on the bottom and then on the top. Bonnie moaned as she bit his bottom lip. Kol groaned. His body was hardening underneath hers. He loosened his grip on her hands. He placed his hands on her back giving it a soft squeeze. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close to her. She wanted him closer to him. She needed to feel his skin on hers. Her senses were becoming overrun with his sweet scent. His hands reached down giving her bottom a tight squeeze. She moaned as he continued his ministrations. Her mind was racing. Every inch of her skin was being ignited. He lifted her up holding her as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Kol growled. He pulled his head back and smiled at her desire filled eyes. "Someone is being a naughty girl…" He said purring every word.

Bonnie chuckled. She grabbed a handful of his hair. He hissed at the pleasure and pain he felt. She leaned in and kissed his neck. She bit and suckled every inch of his neck. He hissed.

Bonnie lowered her hands she needed to run her hands on his chest. She unbuttoned each button of his dark gray shirt taking her time. Each moment she spent on each button sent a flood of blissful torture to Kol's very soul.

"Bonnie…" He whispered. His voice barely audible.

Bonnie fondled his chest painfully slow. Her fingers circled each nipple twisting and tugging until her touch was the only thing he craved. Kol groaned softly. He lifted her skirt up. His fingers pushed her lace panties to the side. She beca,me wet in anticipation. His fingers circled her hearth. Bonnie tighten her grip on his shoulders. Her nails penetrated his skin piercing his flesh. A drop of blood fell from the open wound sending him into a frenzy. He kissed her crimson lips taking her in. He needed to consume her completely. Her scent was maddening.

His fingers plunged her wet folds sending a medley of sweet vibrations through her body. Bonnie closed her eyes feeling her body tighten underneath him. She was so close.

"Bonnie…helllo?"

Kol did not cease his torture. He just smirked at the look of embarrassment on her face. He leaned in and whispered in her ear," We're not done yet my sweet Bennett…" In a flash he grabbed onto Bonnie and flashed her into the nearest closet.

Bonnie held on to Kol's shoulder for dear life. Bonnie ducked her head down and felt the breeze on her cheek from the momentary flight into the small custodial closet. "Kol what are we…"

Kol attacked her mouth with an assault of kisses rendering her speechless. He was starting to loose control his body was aching for relief. She lowered her hands trying to relieve Kol from his constrains. Kol hissed as Bonnie's hands started to stroke his hardening shaft. Her hands tighten around his girth.

Kol groaned "Bonnie…" He said in an agonizing whisper. He quickly moved her hands from inside of him she huffed for a second. What? Why?

Kol held on to her tight bottom and plunged into her. Her grip on him did not cease. The deeper he thrusted into her the harder her grip on him became. He kissed her ferociously his tongue dancing with hers.

"Bonnie…."

Bonnie opened her eyes. She knew she should go but she was feeling too good to stop. She leaned in closer to his ear and bit the bottom of his left earlobe. Kol closed his eyes he was so close. He thrusted into her a few more times. He never wanted his moment to stop but his body surrendered to her spell. He gave her one last thrust before he was defeated. He held onto her for what seemed like hours, his head resting on her chest. He needed to catch his breath. Bonnie smiled blissfully. How could someone so bad make her feel so good? She caressed his soft brown hair running her fingers through them. He looked up and kissed her softly on her lips.

Bonnie smiled giving him another soft kiss.

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She needed to go. She unwrapped her legs from Kol's waist and slowly slide down his trembling body. She stepped back and fixed her clothes as best as possible. She searched the floor for her panties and remembered they were shredded. She picked up the sliver of lace ribbons and gave Kol a hard look. She raised her eyebrows.

Kol tighten his belt buckle and grinned. He grabbed the lace pieces and put it in his pocket.

Bonnie's eyes opened wide. "Kol?"

Kol smiled and gave her a long kiss. "Something to remember you by…"

Before Bonnie could respond he flashed out of the closet. Bonnie bit her lip and shook her head. She took deep breath and walked out of the closet.

"Bonnie where were you? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Bonnie looked up and jumped slightly. "Caroline you scared me…"

Caroline frowned slightly. "Bonnie Bennett what were you doing in the janitor closet?" Caroline said as she put her hands on her hips.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I was…I was…looking for some garbage bags…"

Caroline eyed her friend closely. "Bonnie..?"

"What?" Bonnie said innocently.

Caroline eye's opened wide. She opened her mouth and closed it. "Bonnie Bennett were you having sex…?"

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Caroline we have a lot of work to do…" Bonnie said as she walked away.

Caroline flashed in front of her friend. "Bonnie spill…who was it…?

"Caroline you know I don't kiss and tell…" Bonnie said smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Caroline was sitting in front of her vanity reapplying her mascara. News of the twenties ball was humming in the small town. She looked at the invitation and rolled her eyes. Damn Rebekah. Why must she do everything over the top. What was she trying to prove. She was already a powerful thousand year old original vampire. She huffed. She looked at her updue and turned her head. She added a few feathers. She curled and finished twisting her hair.

.Ding.

Caroline got up and dismissed her alarm. She wanted to get to the ball early to supervise. Rebekah may have a milleninal amount of years living in this world but that doesn't mean she should be completely trusted especially with what people like in this century. She gave herself one last look over and headed out the door. She checked her bag and made sure she had her keys. She was meeting Tyler in the ball. Tyler. They really haven't seen much of each other in months. He was away trying to unsire Klaus hybrids somewhere in the Appalacians. She shrugged away the pain and hurt that was threathening to creep inside of her. She wouldn't let that matter. She was going to a dance and dance she would do. She got into the car and started to driving. She pulled out her phone and called Bonnie. The phone rang a few times before she answered it.

"Bonnie…" Caroline tried to listen she wasn't getting much signal for some reason.

"Hello…Care…."

"Bonnie…can you hear me…"

"Caroline…hey…what's up?"

"Bonnie I'm on my way to the dance do you need a ride?"

"Um…no…I…I'm running late…I'll meet you there…"

"Hello…." The line went dead.

Caroline looked at the phone for a second. "Okay…" Caroline shrugged it off and headed towards the ball.

Bonnie quickly hung up the phone. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back. She felt a pair of soft lips kissing every inch of her neck. She lowered her hands and pulled a handful of light brown hair back.

"Kol…your going to make me late…." She sighed.

Kol smirked. "That is the plan sweetheart…"

Bonnie opened her eyes wide. "You…oooh.." Kol lowered his hands on her hips softly tracing his fingers over every inch of her. She jumped slightly to his touch. She closed her eyes bitting her bottom lip.

"Bonnie Bennett…" Kol whispered. His hands found the hem of her dress. He raised it slowly to her waist. He looked at the small lacy panty she was wearing. His control was starting to fade. She was getting so wet. He could smell it. He leaned in to get a better look at her arousal. He leaned his head and kissed her naval, licking and teasing her bare dark skin.

She groaned softly enjoying every blessed moment.

He used his teeth to grip the soft lacy material. He needed to get a closer taste. He lowered the lace painfully slow. His cold heart was pounding as fast as hers. His control diminishing with every sigh. Her desire was overpowering his senses. He kissed her core licking and tasting every drop of her essence. She tasted exquisite. She tasted of sweetness and pure power. He was drinking her in like a drunken fool.

Bonnie held his head steady. If he moved she would kill him. She was so close. So close…"Yes…" She moaned. She felt her walls tighten in his mouth.

Kol licked and tease her until her body buckled over. Her chest was pounding. He heard her pulse rise and fall. His instincts telling him to have a taste but no he could not. He knew if he had one taste he would be lost. He unbuckled his pants lowering them to his knees. "Are you ready, darling…"

Bonnie looked up and gave him a devilish smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you…?" She teased.

He lifted her up in his arms. She tighten her legs around his waist rubbing his aching member. He groaned. The tease. She would pay for that.

He plunged deep into her rocking in and out of her. He slowed his paced at first. She opened her eyes. She was tired of all his teasing. She rubbbed her wet core on his. He smirked. He tighten his grip on her hips. He quicken his rthyumn. She leaned her head on his shoulders. Her mind was spinning. She knew being with him was wrong but right now she didn't give a shit. He felt so good. She felt her hands weaken. Her body went getting limp. She starting to come again. She held onto him her nails digging into his dead flesh.

Kol groaned the feel of her nails in his flesh set him off. He let out one more deep groan before he surroundered. He shuttered slowly as he filled her completely. He stood there still holding the witch in midair. His knees were starting to weaken underneath him. He put his hands on her bottom holding her shaking body. He listened to the steady thump of her heart. He finally sat down on the couch with the exhausted witch still wrapped around him.

Bonnie sat there straddling him on her mom's couch. She opened her eyes and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a deep kiss. "That was…"

"Incredible…earth shattering…." Kol said chimming in.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever Kol…" She shook her head. She gave him a quick jab in the arm.

Kol gave her a smirk shamlessly looking at her getting dressed.

Bonnie quickly fixed her dress. She felt his damn smirk on her. She bit her bottom lip. How could someone so deadly be so damn sexy?

"Bonnie Bennett if you keep looking at me like that I will never let you leave…"

Bonnie started to blush. "Kol…" She turned around and finished getting dressed. Kol got up and fixed his pants. He tighten his belt and knew this was the part when he would be asked to leave.

Bonnie watched him dress and felt a sudden saddness. She wished he could stay but he couldn't. At the end he was still an original. His family was still trying to destroy her friends. She couldn't betray them. "Kol…I…"

Kol flashed in front of her. He grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I know my sweet…" He looked at her dark eyes for a second longer. "I'll see you…" He said as he gave her hand one more kiss.

Bonnie closed her eyes. The soft touch of his lips felt like velvet on her skin. She opened her eyes and he was gone. Bonnie wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She suddenly felt cold.

Caroline was busy her checking the drinks and decorations. Rebekah of course was no where to be found. Typical. She looked at her phone. Where was Bonnie? She said she was running late but three hours late.

"Hello, love…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Klaus…who invited you…"

Klaus smirked. "I don't need an invitation, Caroline my family has been living here for years…." He looked at the flapper dress she had on. Red really did suit her. It was the color or fire, blood…sex.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. She saw the look on his face and felt slightly intigued. " Aren't you a little old to be at a high school dance?"

"Maybe…" His eyes were wondering down her dress. The material clung to her perfectly. He took in every inch of her curves. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Caroline eyes went to his full lips. They looked soft and inviting. She wondered if they were as soft as she thought. Stop Caroline. That is Klaus. He is the enemy. Why? Why does he have to look so good in that damn white suit.

"Care to dance Caroline?" Klaus said as he stretched his hand. He wanted to touch her small frame so badly.

Caroline snorted. "I…I…can't I'm here with someone…that would be rude…"

Klaus lowered his hand. He looked around. "Well, where is he then?"

Caroline started to blush. "He's…he's…." She looked at the door and spotted Bonnie. "Bonnie…" She walked away before Klaus could say another word.

Bonnie looked at the frazzeled look on her face. "Care..what's going on?"

Caroline grabbed her arm and looked back. "I…I'm so happy to see you…"

"Care?" Bonnie followed her eyes and saw the hybrid. "Klaus? Is he bothering you again?"

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat. "No..he's just being charming again…its annoying…"

Bonnie raised her eyebrow. "Yeh…I can see how that can be real annoying…" She said sarcastically.

Caroline gave her friend a skocked stare. "Bonnie…anyway enough about me why were you late?"

"I…I…got held up…" Bonnie said blushing a little.

Caroline eyed the witch. "Bonnie Bennett you have been acting very strangely…what is it…"

Bonnie shook her head. "Care…we have an original vampire family that is always trying to kill us…"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Alright…" Caroline shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She knew that when she didn't want to saw anything Bonnie Bennett was a tomb. She wan't going to push it. At least not for now.

"Where is Tyler?"

Caroline shrugged. "He said he was going to meet me here but I don't know…lately he's been distant...especially because of someone we know…" She said as she started dagger at the original hybrid.

Bonnie looked at the intense way he was looking at her friend. He was smirking darkly. He was clearly listening to us. That smirk must be a trademark Mikaelson thing. She sighed. Kol defiately had it. Kol. She wished he was here. No. Bonnie. He is the enemy.

"Ahh I can't believe he had the nerve to show his face…why is he even still here in town…he isn't even a student here…" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Bonnie let out a little chuckle.

"What…what's so funny…" Caroline said.

"He really does get under your skin…doesn't he?" Bonnie asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.

Caroline opened her mouth and close it again. "Bonnie…"

"I know when your lying Caroline…"

"Fine…he…ahh…I don't know he's…"

"He's…hot…"

"Bonnie Bennett…" Caroline said shocked.

"Well…" Bonnie said hopeful. Maybe if Caroline understood she could stand a chance with Kol.

"Fine…yes…he's hot…he's sexy…and that accent kills me…but he's Klaus…he's dangerous…and how am I ever going to be with someone that insists on killing my frineds all the time?"

Bonnie's smile slowly faded. "Yeh I guess…"

Caroline looked back where Klaus stood. He was gone. Did he hear her? Probably. She suddenly felt guilty. But why? It's Klaus its not like he has any feelings…right? "But sometimes I wonder what it would be like?"

Bonnie's eyes looked up in interest. "Wonder what?"

"What it would be like…not to date him but… you know…" Caroline bit her lip. She waited for her friend's reaction.

"Caroline what are you planning…"

"Nothing…just a little justice…"

"Caroline…"

"What…I'm just tired of all the games he's playing…all the lines…its bull…someone needs to give him a taste of his own medicine…"

"Caroline…what are you planning…" Bonnie was starting to get worried.

"Nothing…Bonnie...what is Kol doing here?" Caroline said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are we going to be invaded with every original ?"

Bonnie swallowed the knot in her throat. He came. She couldn't help but smile.

Kol saw her instantly. His heart did a little jump. He saw the smile on he face and it took every fiber in his being not to go to her. He raised a glass of punch towards her. She started to blush instantly.

"What…Bonnie do you know Kol?"

"What? No. Of course not. Why would I?" Bonnie said shortly.

Caroline looked at Kol and frowned. "Oh yuk…he's here with Vicki…no wonder…"

Bonnie turned her head. "What?" She frowned her heart felt like it was going to break.

Caroline looked at the hurt in her friend's face. Could it be? Could Bonnie have feelings for Kol? No, it couldn't be. Hum. She had to make sure. "Bonnie…I'm going to get some punch you want something?"

"Um, sure…" Bonnie said as she stared at Kol and Vicki in a tight embrace. Vicki had her arms wrapped around his neck. She was practically humping him on the dance floor. Bile was starting to rise up her throat. She felt like vomitting on the sluts shoes. She looked around. Where was Caroline? What was taking so long? She looked at the dance floor. Kol was lowering his hands and pulling her even closer to him. She was practically a second skin. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Where was Caroline? Bonnie looked at the couple again she knew she shouldn't but Viki was pulling Kol by his tie across the dance floor. They were leaving. Bonnie frowned. What the fuck?

"Bonnie I didn't know if you wanted punch or a soda so I brought both…."

Caroline looked at the annoyed look on her friend's face she was pissed at someone. What happened?

"Oh…you know Care…I'm not feeling so good…I…think I'm gonna go home…"

"Oh okay…do you need a ride?"

"No…I think I need some air…the walk will do me some good…" Bonnie gave Caroline's hand a slight squeeze before she walked out of the dance.

Caroline watched Bonnie walk out of the dance. Something inside told her something was off. Had Bonnie really fallen for Kol Mikaelson. She took out her phone and looked at time. The dance was almost over. She had to make sure she was okay but how.

After a few minutes of questioning herself Caroline decided she had to go to the source…the original source.


End file.
